The loss Of a Rose
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: Written about what happened before Memories of Amy. Not much more to say than that apart from its Shadamy.


This is what happened before Memories of Amy, but if you have not read that this will still make sense. It was written quickly so probobly has some mistakes, but hopefully it will at least answer some questions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.

The travellers entered the shadowy, damp cave cautiously, treading carefully on the wet ground as so not to slip. The leader of the party, an emotionless black hedgehog that seemed to blend perfectly into the shadows of the cave, walked slowly forwards, occasionally dodging droplets of water that fell from the cracks in the ceiling and landed in the puddles on the floor with a faint plop. Closely behind the enigmatic hedgehog was a petite female, tightly grasping a chunky torch that provided some light to slightly illuminate the way in front of them. Her shoulder length pink quills bounced energetically as she made her way forwards on her tip toes, not daring to step in a deep puddle that could splash water on her precious red boots. A few paces behind this couple were an azure hedgehog and a yellow fox, both eyeing the leaders suspiciously. The two friends suspected that some kind of relationship was going on between the two contrasting hedgehogs, but they had no proof to confirm their theory. Only that they had spotted them out together a few times, and that they always appeared to be whispering something to each other when on a mission. However, their task was not to observe their friends and allies, it was to retrieve a Chaos Emerald, but any confirmations would be a bonus.

Looking behind her to make sure that her friend's gaze was not focused on her, the rose hedgehog rushed up to the ebony hedgehog's side and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to achieve his attention.

" Shadow, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Katy with Cream?" she whispered almost in audibly into her husbands ear, constantly looking back to check that that her friends were not watching, " I mean, she is not very responsible. Cream was the one that bought her two ice creams on the same day, which was incredibly unhealthy."

Shadow allowed his lips to form a slight smile before removing it after just a matter of milliseconds.

" Ames, Katy is perfectly fine with Cream," he replied, also looking behind him at his allies, " you should be more worried about yourself, it's dangerous here."

Amy accidentally allowed a short giggle to escape her pale lips, and immediately clasped her gloved hands to her mouth and quickly took a step away from Shadow just in time. As soon as the sound of giggling reached the cerulean hedgehog and the yellow fox, they quickly looked up at Shadow and Amy expecting to see proof of their relationship. However, all their expectant eyes were awarded with was the sight of two hedgehogs, paces behind each other, making their way through a cave. Disappointed, the two friends gaze remained on the couple for a few seconds, until they finally arrived at the conclusion that there was nothing to see, and continued to focus on the way through the dark cavern.

When she was sure that all eyes were off her, Amy silently rushed up to Shadow again.

" I will be okay. I can get through any danger, I always do, especially with you looking out for me," she murmured, and Shadow nodded.

" Maybe, but there is some danger behind us," he replied cautiously, " If Sonic and Tails were to find out about us, its bad enough Cream knowing, but the-"

Amy silenced the love of her life, placing her finger gently on his lips to indicate to him to be quiet.

" They won't find out," she whispered simply, and moved away from Shadow, walking a reasonable pace behind him.

It was hard for the twenty two-year-old hedgehog to keep her relationship with Shadow a secret, especially for the past few years, when she gave birth to her daughter Katy. Amy always wanted to announce to the world that she was married to the ultimate life form, and that she had a beautiful daughter that she loved more than anything in the world, but Shadow had forbidden her to do so. The ebony hedgehog always argued that if any of his enemies find out about Amy or Katy, that he would be terrified for their lives. He could not face loosing one of the girls in his life; he just would not be able to take the pain. Therefore, Amy had to live most of her life in secret, unable to show off Katy to her closest friends, apart from Cream. Cream was different. In the end, the secret couple realised that they needed a baby-sitter for their little darling, and Amy just could not take not talking to anyone about her relationship and daughter for any longer. Finally, Shadow decided that the solution to their problem was the young rabbit, and Amy's closest, most trustworthy friend.

Minutes later when the party had travelled deep into the cave, they arrived at a three-way fork, and the team stopped to consider their options.

" I think we should go left," Tails stated after a minute of contemplating, " I am sure its left."

Shadow nodded at the eighteen-year-old fox. Tails' decisions were nearly always right, so it was best to agree with what he thought.

" I agree with Tails," the ebony hedgehog announced to Sonic and Amy, who both nodded at him.

" Okay, lead the way then Shadow!" Sonic grinned, and the enigmatic hedgehog immediately agreed, strolling down the narrow passage with confidence at a fairly fast speed, and the rest followed.

" Ugh, I hate this place!" Amy complained loudly, " Its dark, wet and stinks really badly!"

" Yeah, I agree," Sonic replied narrowly missing a drop of water, " but the sooner we get to the Emerald, the sooner we can get home!"

" Mmm, then I can check that Cream has not been filling Katy up with junk," Amy whispered to herself in audibly, but Tails' sharp hearing picked up on her words.

" Katy did you say?" the yellow fox interrogated, " who is she?"

Immediately Shadow turned around and stared into Amy's deep emerald eyes, a look of panic in his own for a second, before turning to the front again.

" Er, Katy is my younger cousin," Amy lied shakily, hoping she could get herself out of this one, " she is staying with me for a while."

" Did not know you had a cousin Ames?" Sonic said suspiciously, looking at her for any signs of lying.

" Well I do, but who cares?" the pink hedgehog cried fiercely, " lets just get this Chaos Emerald."

" Oookaay…" the azure hedgehog answered slowly, and the group continued down the cave.

About ten minutes later the party felt that they were nearing the end of the passage way and closer to their goal, a Chaos Emerald. Suddenly Shadow noticed a bright light glowing in the distance, and a loud maniacal laughter rang throughout the cave, resulting in the group to stop in their tracks.

" EGGMAN!" Sonic hissed, and immediately the four sped towards the light, Sonic and Shadow at the front with Amy and Tails a small distance behind.

" How could that Egghead have beaten us to the Emerald?" Amy asked Tails panting, pushing her body as hard as she could in a failing attempt to catch up with the boys in front.

Finally they reached the end of the cave; Sonic first, closely followed by Shadow, then Amy and Tails. At the end, the four found Eggman like they expected, his mouth forming a wide smile that spread across his round face, his hands proudly clutching a bright yellow Chaos Emerald that he held up high in the air triumphantly. Surrounding the perimeter of the inside of the cave was thirteen of Eggman's scarlet robots; most holding torches that lit up the cave, and the others holding threatening looking weapons. When the mad scientist spotted the four heroes staring at him angrily, his grin widened even more, and he let out a loud chuckle.

" Muhahahah!" he laughed, his egg shaped body shaking, " I have the Chaos Emerald, you can not stop me now!

" Wanna bet, Egg head!" Sonic teased cockily, " I dunno if its sunk in yet, but you always loose!"

" Not this time though boys…and Amy!" Eggman exclaimed confidently, " robots, ATTACK!"

At their creator's words, the many crimson robots that before were perfectly stationary sprung to life, and charged at full speed towards the small group of heroes. Each one of Sonic's friends moving into a confident fighting stance, ready to take down whatever came their way.

" Careful Ames, watch out!" Shadow yelled, as he watched his wife neatly smash a robot with her trade mark hammer, and ducking just in time when another robot came at her with a knife, but Amy crushed that robot aswell. Breathing a sigh of relief, the ebony hedgehog concentrated at demolishing the robots that came towards him, praying that his girl would keep herself safe.

Finally, every single one of Eggman's robots had been destroyed, and Shadow was relieved to see that Amy had got through the experience without one scratch on her smooth, delicate cheek.

" Your cornered now, Egg head!" Sonic laughed, pointing a gloved finger straight at him, " now hand me the Chaos Emerald!"

" Muhahahah!" The mad scientist laughed again, " You won't get it that easy!" After speaking those words, the egg shaped man made a break for the cave exit, running as fast as he could. However, he was not fast enough. Shadow sensed this move and was ready for Eggman, moving smartly in front of his path, and sticking out his leg, tripping the scientist to the floor, the Chaos Emerald falling neatly into Shadow's outstretched hand.

" Sorry Doctor," the ebony hedgehog smirked, holding the shining jewel high in the air, " quick guys, lets Chaos Control!"

However before anyone could move, Eggman shot up to his feet, and pulled out a gun from his coat pocket, pointing it straight at Shadow.

" Give up the Emerald, hedgehog, or I'll shoot!" the scientist yelled, keeping the gun pointed at Shadow's chest.

Everyone froze, fearful for Shadow, and Amy gasped. The young females' eyes widened in shock and her heart raced. If Eggman dared to do anything to her Shadow…, she would not be able to cope.

" I will not give up the Emerald, Doctor!" the ebony hedgehog hissed through gritted teeth, determined to keep his cool. He was not worried about a mere gun pointed at him; it was just Amy he was worried about.

" Shadow, this is your last chance!" Eggman announced, his finger resting upon the trigger that in his heart he did not really want to press.

Amy shut her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were forming in her emerald eyes from falling. She could not show how terrified she was for the safety of her husband; she could not show any emotion at all. However, the rose hedgehog was petrified, she had to do something, if it came to it Amy was prepared to protect Shadow with her life.

Still, Shadow was still as cool as ever. He could survive a bullet or two easily; he managed to survive falling from space with nothing but amnesia. A bullet seemed like a pillow compared to that.

" Sorry Shadow," Eggman apologised as he took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

A deafening bang echoed throughout the cave, forcing Sonic and Tails to cover their ears with their hands, as they watched the events that unfolded. Above the noise of the gun, a scream was heard, more powerful and emotional than the bullet as an ebony hedgehog witnessed his wife charge in front of him and take the bullet. The frail female falling to the hard ground in pain, the deep hole it made in her chest overflowing with crimson blood that covered the hedgehog until she was lying in a pool of it.

The cave was silent. No one moved, not even Eggman, as everyone started to realise what happened. Amy jumped in front of the bullet for Shadow.

" Amy," Shadow whispered, a silvery tear falling from his crimson eyes, " AMY!" he yelled, and immediately dropped to her side, turning the lifeless body over on to its front, and cradling it In his arms, ignoring the blood that stained his pearly white gloves.

" Sh-Shadow," Amy stuttered slowly in pain, flickering her swollen eyes open for a second to look at the tear stained face of her husband, the rosy colour drained from her cheeks, " I love you."

" Amy, please don't leave me!" Shadow pleaded through cries, holding Amy's bloody form close to his body, " I need you, Katy needs you, I love you!" he screamed, kissing Amy's cheeks and lips gently in desperation as the shocked crowd looked on. Sonic and Tails both were stunned as they allowed tears to stream down their faces. Amy was going to die. Everyone could see it; she had no chance of surviving, and Shadow looked as though his heart was to be torn as he cradled his dying lover. It became true to everyone; Shadow and Amy loved each other.

" Please Ames, baby, stay with me," the ebony hedgehog sobbed, dripping tears on to the pink hedgehog who lay lifeless in his arms, " STAY WITH ME!" he screamed but it was too late. Amy had taken her last breath, her frail head hanging limply to the side.

" Amy," Shadow whispered as he still held her bloodstained body in his arms, kissing her colourless lips, " I will always love you."

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
